1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guiding device for a printing paper strip in a nonimpact printer and, more particularly, to a structure which allows reliable and easy loading of a printing paper strip into such a printer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As information is printed on a strip of printing paper with a thermal or electrostatic nonimpact printer, the strip of printing paper is guided by a printing paper guide member and a platen member. More specifically, the strip of printing paper is guided along a conveyance path by the printing paper guide member, while it is urged against a printing head by the platen member. When the strip of printing paper is loaded, the printing paper guide member is first moved away from the conveyance path while the platen member is separated from the printing head. At the same time, the strip of printing paper is inserted along the predetermined conveyance path.
Since the conventional guiding device has the structure described above, when the strip of printing paper is inserted along the predetermined conveyance path, the printing paper guide member and the platen member must be separately operated, resulting in cumbersome operation.
Furthermore, when the strip of printing paper is inserted to be positioned at a predetermined position and then the printing paper guide member and the platen member are set for guiding, the strip of printing paper may be shifted in the lengthwise and width directions by these members. This may cause separation of the strip from a conveyance roller or deviation of the printing position along the widthwise direction of the strip.